


Double Everything

by shadowhive



Series: Prompt fics [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: The good thing about having two boyfriends was that you got double everything. Double the kisses. Double the cuddles and, yes double the sex. Well, that’s how it should be in theory.In theory.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Double Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Another fic from the [prompt thing](https://shadowhive.dreamwidth.org/180474.html)

The good thing about having two boyfriends was that you got double everything. Double the kisses. Double the cuddles and, yes double the sex. Well, that’s how it should be in theory.

In theory.

In practice having two boyfriends was a bit more problematic than that. When one boyfriend is with you in the same band as you, it’s great. It’s perfect because of the aforementioned things. Cuddles. Kisses. Sex. Just spending time together. Especially on the long drives that there could be between different venues. It meant that you were close, in every sense of the word.

The downside, of course, was that the other boyfriend wasn’t in the band and that he was often several time zones away or even half the world away. That relationship could become strained, especially when the only contact that was possible was via the phone, texts and calls and emails. Of course it helped that the second boyfriend was Mikeyway, a person that was practically glued to his phone whenever he wasn’t onstage.

The distance and lack of physical contact as a result didn’t seem to bother him and Pete was so glad for that.

Birthdays were a guaranteed time that the three of them would spend time together. They would try and make sure that their respective bands weren’t touring or at least one of them, so that they could be physically together.

That’s what had happened tonight. Mikey had flew out especially for the gig, had spent the whole show standing at the side of the stage, watching as they played, tapping his feet and smiling. He had been careful to keep to the shadows behind equipment, because if the crowd had caught sight of him they all knew they’d go wild.

When they went offstage before the encore they were both able to steal kisses from him before he left, to the hotel they were staying at for the night.

It had been over an hour after the show before they’d gotten to see him again. Not because the hotel was far, in fact it was right next to the venue, but because Pete and Patrick had stayed outside the venue, meeting fans and signing things, getting pictures taken. Some fans even bought Pete cards or little gifts, which he was touched by. He’d treasure each and every one of them.

By the time he’d gotten back to their room the adrenaline from the performance had left him and he was just so tired. But that was ok. Mikey and Patrick were both there to hold him close and stroke his hair, whispering soft declarations of love in his ear mixed with happy birthdays. They’d already exchanged presents and had cake earlier, so now they could just spent the night wrapped up together.

The tv was on in the corner though none of them were paying attention to it. Pete let out a soft yawn, planting a kiss on Mikey’s long neck before snuggling up against Patrick, his eyes slipping closed, enjoying the closeness of having his two loves together after months apart. As Mikey rolled onto his side, his body pressing against his back and his long limbs wrapped around him, Pete felt content in a way he only felt being with them.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, truly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome always


End file.
